Genshiku
|image=KanaK Genshiku2.jpg |kanji=原始空 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Genshikū |literal english=Primordial Void |other names=Genshikūdō (原始空洞) |jutsu classification=Hiden~Korimachi Branch, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, Wind Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kana Korimachi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Genshikū is the highest level technique of the Wind Release, developed by Kana Korimachi due to his explicit mastery of the nature transformation. It is said to represent the "Purgatory World and Void" (煉獄界と空, Rengokukai to Kū). Usage Genshokū manifests black winds at the whim of the user, though it will be completely invisible if manifested as a vacuum. The user is able to surround themselves with the wind, even going as far as compressing it as pitch black or invisible armor as the user remains unaffected. If willed, the user can even become completely invisible, erasing their presence and preventing them from being sensed by all means, as there is nothing to sense. Kan is able to erase’ parts of his body to make himself more fearsome in appearance, inducing fear into targets. It seems to possesses all the properties or wind and void, even allowing the user to generate sound and such, fusing its abilities to create stronger ones. Because of its nature, it is not light nor darkness, and as such - it is much faster than they can be; it is unknown how fast it can become, though as ''nothing, it can travel much faster than light. Emptiness can expand faster than light. See "When rules don't apply". This allows Kan to ensnare and affect targets before they could react for the most part. Due to it being a void, or nothingness, normal physics and laws don't necessarily apply to it, as Kan has been known to alter what rules, and laws his unique wind adheres to, such as gravity. In all truth, he is merely manipulating a physical manifestation of a concept. Due to the sheer freedom, varying speed and near limitless range of wind itself, this makes Genshokū nearly impossible to avoid, especially because of its varying speed. However, if the target acts fast enough, they can avoid it. Once created, it becomes ceaseless for seven days and nights. The wind cannot be terminated or consumed by any method, acting as a pliable void (空, kū), literally erasing anything it comes into contact with; only the user can discontinue the imperial winds. Said to be the "void before creation" and flow as fast as space and time itself, Genshokū eliminates any material on contact, other nature transformations included, until nothing remains. A skilled user like Kan is able to subjugate natural winds and even winds produced by others from vast distances, making evasion a lot harder, while increasing the lethality of the techniques. When used as a vacuum it gains its pull effect, effectively drawing objects to it via intense atmospheric pull, further decreasing the targets chances of escape. Despite its clearly destructive and lethal applications, Space-Time Ninjutsu, such as teleportation can prove quite effective at allowing targets to evade it. While pushing away the wind seems like it can keep it at bay, it won't stop it from spreading to the vacuum created by the absence of wind, eliminating the option all together. Due to its voiding nature, it is unknown if it can be utilized with other natures, though its hinted that with proper control its possible. An interesting feat to mention is that through the eyes of dojutsu users or shinobi capable of veiwing chakra, their ability to see it varies; As Wind Release in the form of wind, it appears pitch black and featureless, while as a vacuum, they can't see anything at all. It's specifically noted that individuals can't detect or even remember anything about Genshiku while looking at it, as it literally voids its existence from the observers mind. Kan is in full control of this ability, and constantly uses it on the enemy, meaning its impossible for targets to obtain information on it. It is simply as extension of its voiding abilities. Applications Genshiku, as proven by Kan on multiple occasions possesses the power to create and destroy. While never explicitly stated by Kan how, he did encrypt the secrets of the technique and its function elsewhere. Genshiku is unique in that fact that because it possesses the Power of Nothing (???, ???), which is evident in the results of destruction, it also possesses the Power of Everything (???, ???), which is evident in the process of creation. While Genshiku possesses the freedom of Wind, it is literally purified and amplified to such a state that it becomes saturated with both its Physical and Spiritual energies. Being composed of twice as much Yin Release and Yang Release as other in an eternally alternating sequence, it possesses the definative traits of Onmyō, or Yin-Yang. Because of this, it is able to instantly change its properties as well as affect reality itself in ways other natures can't. For the very reason of its constantly alternating nature, Kan refers of it as ceaseless. Due to the properties it gained in having almost completely disposed of winds defining traits and having ita based components boosted in such a manner, it remains unaffected by Yin-Yang Release, representing all of creation and destruction and the void between them. During its creation, based on intense indepth study of the legendary Amaterasu, Kan theorized that the highest forms of Nature Transformations shift in a certain fashion to achieve a destinct and specified state. With Amaterasu, most physical aspects of its heat was decreased, while its life was extended greatly. It had lost its brilliant color and most aspects of temperature in exchange for lifespan, resulting in it appearing black rather than blue or white, as well as it burning for seven days and nights and only being able to be forcefully extinguished by the user themselves. Genshiku underwent similar changes. It is able to manifest itself as either invisible or black wind, while it is constantly in motion. In exchange for disposal of its initial traits, Kan was able to reduce it from mere wind to something greater. Having purified it from wind to a vacuum amd then from a vacuum to a void, it was completely rid of its spiritual and physical energies, leaving something entirely void of features, reminescent of somegthing unreal in nature, appearing impossible. To remy this, Kan first gave it all spiritual form then added all physical form, turning its complete lack of both and doubling it, resulting in its final stage. Because of its 100:100 composition, it began to alternate between all possible combinations of physical and spiritual energy in an instant, allowing it to both create and destroy. Influence The author was inspired to make a nature counterpart similar to Amaterasu, wanting to make the highest technique of Wind Release. Trivia *Its "vacuum" form travels exponentially faster than its "wind" form and due to its invisible nature, can make forseeing it extremely difficult to do or detect. *When cast without being manipulated, the technique is called "Geshokū" but when manipulated, it's refered to as Void Release (空遁, ''Kūton), despite not being an advanced nature. It shares this with Amaterasu. *The secrets to learning Genshiku were written by Kan in his native, alien language on the doors that manifest when the Void Release: Primordial Seal technique is being used. There is currently no way to decode it other than Kan himself. Why he wrote it on these doors is also unknown. He has stated that it the secrets to learning the technique are so complex that not even dojutsu, such as the Sharingan and Rinnegan, nor sealing jutsu can replicate the technique. Also See *Amaterasu *Truth-Seeking Ball